Fire and Ice
by BlackOokamiVoice
Summary: Bella and her twin Ruminno are part of the Vulturi’s guards.Something happens and they’re order to go with the Cullen’s and become vegetarian vampires to control they're thirst. Full Summary Inside R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella and her twin Ruminno are part of the Vulturi's guards. Something happens and they're order to go with the Cullen's and become vegetarian vampires to control they're thirst while Volterra is under attack by newborns. Wil they give up their thirts for human blood for the sake of an almost normal life with the Cullen? Or quit and return to Volterra to continue their life's as soldiers? R&R**

**Disclaimer: We don't own twilight.**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

As we headed down the hallway on our way to talk to Aro, I heard newborns' screams and growls that echoed all over the castle.

Lately there have been a huge number of newborns strays in Italy. For some reason someone has been creating them and leaving them without care. And we are tacking care of them.

When I say we I mean me and my twin sis Ruminno, but she prefers Rue because of the meaning, regret. As in your going to regret ever fighting her.

The screams and growls were become louder toward our direction. My sis looked at me with an excited evil smile. Just then three shadows appear and headed to the meeting room.

I sighed and Rue said yes hissing the word.

Following them in a slow pace I notice that they run like animals, literally. Newborns. How did they when pass the entry guards? Whatever I think I'll have to deal with them later if isn't that the newborns already did.

"The only thing they need is a tail don't you think sis?" Rue said with a growl of excitement at realizing that they were newborns.

"Are our minds connected? I was thinking the same." I said casually.

"Kill joy! You kill the excitement and fun out of everything!" Guess she didn't like the comment; I'll have to agree with her there, I don't want her in my mind.

Her hand reached back to grab one of her special arrows and pointed at the newborns that enter the meeting room. She burst throw the door and yelling, "DIE, MOTHERFUCKER. DIE!!!" And I saw Aro mouth open that was like he was about to speak to the visitors.

Before Rue could fire the arrow I grabbed two of mine, elbowed her on the face and shot at the newborns that were inches away from the face of two of the visitors.

As the arrows pierced throw their bodies the fire slowly consumed them to ashes as they scream their last breath.

"Two down…" I said and two more came the same way we did.

"…And two more to go." Rue finished the sentence for me. "They're mine!" Rue growl at me putting down her bow and arrows.

"How the heck are you going to kill them without that?" I ask confuse and curious.

"Easy." Her finger moved in the air making an S of water out of thin air. "With my powers. Duh!" She said sarcastically. It was impressing by how well she could manage it. Last time she tried to use it the whole room ended destroy and all of the guards and elders running for they're lives for the first time. After that she had to practice alone.

She grabbed her belt like a cowboy and started swinging the ice whip in a circling motion and yelling, "Yippie-kayay Mamasita!" liked a total moron.

With a swing of her arm the whip went around the two newborns and the tip of it pierce one of their necks and got stuck there. She gave the end of the whip a stronger swing letting go of it so it could also wrap around the rest of their bodies.

The ice entered their skin crushing every bone slowly and painfully. The ice started to trespass their bodies from the inside out, spikes of ice coming out from every part of them, till they were red pieces of meat all over the floor.

'Now that we are done for now, here comes the bomb." I thought to myself.

"Fuck you, Bella!" She yelled in my face.

"Why?" I said casually, my attention going to the hot visitor with bronze hair and the most perfect features for a vampire I have ever seen. Wonder what his name is?

"You just have to elbow me in the face and get in my way!" She said throwing her arms in the air. I smirk and keep ignoring her.

She was still fuming but controlled herself a little and turned to a big brawny dude that looked like a bear. She extended her hand and the next words were adorable, "Hey, I'm Rue. Who the fuck and hell you are?" Her tone was peppy then turned flat. I sighed. No matter how much you try you can teach an idiot manner!

"Hi, I'm Emmett and this is my fucking family." He said shaking her hand and smiling like a total idiot. "Emmett!" One of the females that accompany him yelled. My point has been proven.

"Your momma just yelled at you." Rue cooed like a little girl mockingly. That caught my attention. Not that a care what happen to the guy but after all she was my sis and no matter what I was going to defend her. Even, if she deserved the hit.

"Rue, behave yourself." My tone came bossy and motherly. 'I hate when that happens!' I thought.

She just moved her free hand to her back showing her middle finger at me. That pissed me off.

"Pull it up your-!" Aro put his hand over my mouth muffling what I was going to say and I eventually shut up. I gave him a furious glare.

"Oh please! We both know that she was going to say ass! If you didn't teach us then don't teach us now!" Rue was annoyed.

Aro look at her with disapproving eyes. I hated that look he gave it to me when I did something out of order.

"Oh C'mon, it doesn't hurt anybody. Fuck, shit, asshole," she pointed at me for dramatization and continue her like speech, "whore, bitch, hag, slut, and last but not less and my fav, motherfucker!"

I pushed Aro's hand from my mouth and bare my teeth at her. "Motherfucker yourself you fucking bitch!" I growled between clenched teeth.

"Ooohh, feisty! I guess I made her mad. What do I do Aro?" She looked at him with innocent eyes. She was teasing me! Oh wait till I get my hand on you sis your going to be sorry.

"Wanna fight big sis?" She smiled at me. You have no idea but I'm not going to give you the pleasure to going to be mine. So I calm down a little and turn my back to her and headed to the door.

"You scare that I'll kick your butt?" Not going to fall for it. You'll have to try better than that.

"It would be a waste of time. I have more important thing to do than play with a brat as yourself. Plus you wish you could kick it." I was starting to cool down and was trying to control the little patience that I had.

I heard a whooshing sound. Without looking I knew it was knife. I move my hand to the back of my head and catch it between my index and middle finger. When it made contact with my heated hand it turn to melted metal.

I grab the knot of the door lightly to not melt it; my power was sometimes a problem. I open the door and before going out I turn and said to my sister, "Keep working on it." I look at the guesses and bow in apology. "Sorry for the little fight but it wasn't as worse as other times. I hope you have a good time in Volterra for as long as you stay." I said before getting out the room but not fast enough to notice one of them looking at me different.

I guess I caught someone's attention. I smile to myself. _'He is hot. Oh stop it Bella! You have thing to do!' _I thought as I went to the training room.

**REVIEW! Let us know if you guys want to know more of the story. And we need a Beta! **


	2. Chapter 2

**_TEAM HYBRID: _****_Well guys here is the second chap is short but we promise the next will be longer. As for time of updates we are still working on it. Enjoy!_ **

**Disclaimer: We don't own a thing originally from twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"Again" I yell at the group of fresh meat that was assign, so _kindly_, by Caius. Kindly my foot, he hadn't like me when I join so long ago, and he still didn't like me now. I hate training idiots that don't do what I say he only did it to piss me off seen he couldn't get reed of me because of Aro.

The technique I had explained and demonstrated not just a few minutes ago were change completely as they try to copy it. And it was a basic! Imagine the fucking the disaster they would make when I teach them a real complicated one. The punches and kicks were weak, uncoordinated and fucking stiff! Seriously! I bet Rue could do a better job! And she almost flunked this part of training. Lucky for use it was physical if she had had the bow and arrow I wouldn't be here right now.

Rue sucks at learning. And when she does learn it takes longer for her to master it. Yeah she does eventually really well at it but still she takes too much time.

"Hey Bella." Think of the devil and it will appear.

"What?"

"Aro wants to see us." She said with her eyes on the fresh meat. A smirk took her face as one of them hit another in the balls for not watching their surroundings. The one who took the hit felt on his knees bending over the pain.

I sighed and walk over to him. "You okay?"

"How do you think?" His voice strain cause of the blow he just received. What a pussy.

I arc my eyebrows at him and heard Rue laughing behind me. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "What your name?"

"Max" Pretty common name this days if you ask me.

"Well, Max, I wouldn't know seen I don't have a penis and balls to hang from my body. So why don't you stop whining and get up?" Rue's laughter grew louder after that.

"I can't!" He yelled at me looking me in the eyes. He'll regret that.

"Your dead meat." My sister murmur from afar.

I let a heat wave cover my hands and concentrated on making it hotter. After it was as hot as I wanted I grab his jean cover balls in a dead grip. His hands pull at mine as a bloody scream came out off his mouth. That only made me grip harder and the screaming to intensify.

My eyes founded his. They were fill with pain and fear. At that moment he started screaming "LET GO! LET GO!" at the top of his lungs his hands pulling harder on mine.

I grip harder and then let go. He felt forward on hid face as he covered his part as trying to ease the burning. "Let this be a reminder to all of you." I said making eye contact with scare to dead eyes and glares. "No one defies me. No one yells at me. And no one disrespect me. Understood?!" My voice rose with each word. I could feel the heat around and knew it was there because they each took a step back.

"Yes ma'am!" They shout back.

"Good. Now clean up the room and takes this asshole to the nurse. I'll see all of you tomorrow." With that I turn to Rue who still had that smirk on her face but with serious eyes, meaning that the smirk was for them not me. She may bother me a lot but she knew the limit. "Come on. I want to know what Aro wants."

There was silence between us after we left the room. As we past by the room where we had kill four newborns not long ago the coven of friends of Aro, Caius and Marcus came to mind. I wanted to break the silence but the only thing that came first was "So?" without a question or topic to follow after.

"What?"

"Where is the coven that was with Aro earlier?" I ask as the bronze hair guy came to mind.

"I don't know I'm not their babysitter!" She said annoyed. Rue was sometimes too easy to piss off. "Why do you ask?" Her eyes narrow face changed fast to confusion.

"Nothing. I just wonder where they're now seen the meeting room is being clean after the little mess we made." Her confusion forgotten as the memory came to her. I think part of it. If she where remembering it all, her face would be changing from one emotion to another again and again. Although, it was fun especially the part where my elbow connected to her face. Priceless.

"What are you smiling about?" Her eyes suspiciously on me she knew me so well. I bit down the laughter that wanted to burst along with the answer and quicken my pace. She did the same.

"Tell me." Her eyes narrow kipping a quick pace to me. Then I bolted running. "Bella!"

I know it was childish but it was fun to let all that seriousness lift away once in a while. I was so distracted by my actions and keeping my guard up for Rue that when I open the balcony door I slam into someone else rolling over the floor.

The heavy body on top of me as it pressed me against the cold cement. I look up to be capture in two topaz orbs. IT was HIM! The bronze haired guy! He was press to me. I felt the heat going up on my body. My hands position themselves on his chest as if to push him but they were weak at the moment not finding the strength to do it.

"Damn!" He hissed. I look confuse at him tilting my head a little. "I would love to stay this way but your fucking hot." Was that a compliment?! Then he hissed again flinching. I pull my hands from his chest as fast the meaning of the words sunk in and the heat from my body turned.

**Review. Tell if you like or hate but either way review. And still looking for that BETA!**


End file.
